Forbidden Fruits
by TheLittleTurnip
Summary: Holly is new to Hogwarts and to magic. She has a dark secret that she doesn't know about and a strange attraction to Draco. But what will happen when the Dark Lord himself is after Holly? Will everything unfold? Rated M for language in some chapters and explicit content in future chapters.


Hello! I'm sticking to this story, I already have chapters saved and ready to load up. A chapter should be posted up every day. Enjoy! Favourite and review!x

* * *

The station was full. Mothers, daughters, lovers and friends all rushing past catching their train for their daily duties. All living their own lives, thinking their own thoughts not noticing what was going on around them. I watched them walking past oblivious to the fact that people where running through a wall and disappearing. And now it was my turn. Turning my head to look around just to make sure no one was taking a glance. My hand tightened on the trolley. Deep breath in, eyes shut and I took my first step and ran towards the wall, praying that I would go through. A gush of air hit me and I opened my eyes and let out a breath of relief.

There in front of me was the train to Hogwarts, it wasn't like a normal train, it reminded me of the steam engine trains my little brother had as a boy, with a touch of magic to it. Owls were flying around the station, children were laughing and screaming as they re-united with each other. The younger children stood by their mothers and fathers unsure of what the next few months will hold. I was standing on Platform 9 and ¾.

I took another deep breath. I was enrolling in the seventh year at Hogwarts which was all a little strange. I had recently just found out that I was a wizard and it all still seemed surreal to me. My mother and father had told me that I was adopted, they had found me wrapped up under a tree in a park. They were both unaware of the abilities that I held until I was older but never talked to anyone about it for fear that I would be taken away. I always knew that I wasn't the same as the people who I went to school with, I felt like I shouldn't of been there, that I should be learning something different than algebra. It wasn't until that I started noticing that I could do things that I confronted my parents. And then by some magic – literally- an elderly man with a great long beard appeared at the door and explained everything. I mean everything, it took about 2 hours and endless amounts of cups of teas to get through what was going on. But to sum it up, I am a descendant of the Black's. The man, who goes by Dumbledore, told me he was sworn to secrecy about who my parents where, but that they were unable to keep me and didn't know what to do and wanted me to have a normal life as much as I could until I found out. Dumbledore told me that I was a wizard and that I could do all sorts of magic, he told me that I would enrol at Hogwarts in the seventh year so I would be with people my own age. However I would have to have extra classes to help me learn faster. And that was that, I had all my new school supplies, said goodbye to my parents and I was off. Off to some magic school.

And now I stand here on Platform 9 and ¾ and have just ran through a wall. This magic stuff still hasn't sunken in. Another deep breath, my eyes shut and I pinched my arm. 'I must be dreaming', I thought. A voice from overhead had announced that the train was leaving soon and that all students should start boarding the train. I quickly headed to one of the doors hoping not to get caught in the rush of children and maybe to find a carriage that was empty. Boarding the train, a man took my trolley and packed it away, and showed me the way to the carriages. Walking down the train I peeked through the windows, there were children making things levitate, chocolate frogs jumping around and some even sleeping.

I managed to find a carriage that was unattened and quickly slipped in and sat down. Staring at the window watching the younger children saying goodbye to their parents I fell into a deep thought about my parents. My biological ones. I wondered why they couldn't look after me and why they left me in park in a non-magical area. I wondered what they looked like, were they tall, did they have the same curly black hair as me, did I get my nose from my dad or my mum? There were so many questions I wanted to know and I would never find out.

"You! What do you think you are doing", I was jumped out of thought by some rude voice at the door of my carriage. I looked up and saw a boy, well a man, with shaggy blond hair and some piercing blue eyes that were staring daggers at me.  
"Excuse me?" I questioned.  
"I think you heard me. What do you think you are doing in here? Do you not know who I am?" This man seemed really agitated that I had sat in this carriage. And he was really pissing me off. Who knew that people where just as grumpy in the magic world as there were in the real world.

"No I do not know who you are, and even if I did that is no way to talk to somebody. How would you like it if I came along and kicked you out off your carriage. There are many on this train, I am sure you can move them legs of yours and maybe just maybe use that brain of yours to walk down the train and find another carriage!"

The man just stared at me, his mouth turning downwards. He leant in towards me "You don't want to mess with me" he whispered as he stormed down the hallway.

I looked back at the window, maybe things weren't as different as I thought they would be. Just a little magic here and there. Maybe I could get used to this far quicker than I thought. My mother always told me whenever I'm stressed or scared or nervous to shut my eyes take a deep breath, count to 10 and then let go of my breath with all my worries with it. And that's what I just did until yet another interruption. A knock on my door. I looked up and their stood another man with shaggy ginger hair this time. I smiled and he opened the door and stepped in.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind, I can't find my friends or any other empty cart, is it okay for me sit in here with you?" he asked as he gestured towards the seat.

"Yeah sure" He sat down opposite me and fiddled with his fingers. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, the train shuddered and we were off. Off to start a new school.

"I'm Ron, I don't think I have ever seen you around before."

"Uhm, no. I'm new here. I'm Holly."

"Well nice to meet you Holly and welcome to Hogwarts"


End file.
